Earning A Heart
by geekatheartwriterinmind2599
Summary: Set after Epic Mickey 2. Mickey has yet to leave Wasteland and Minnie is getting worried in the Toon world. All the while, Oswald is going through some changes. While forgotten toons suddenly turn evil, Mickey and Oswald have to figure out what is going on and how to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_*Before I upload the next chapter I really wanted to clean up the other chapters. There are minor grammar and spelling fixes, and some rewritten sentences. Don't worry I won't change anything major. Also, there might be a few mistakes missed, not all grammar sites fix all the mistakes, and nobody is perfect. July 11, 2016*_

_In 1928, a long time ago, before any mouse ruled the stage, there was a rabbit. Not just any rabbit, a LUCKY one. But in the next year, the rabbit got lost and a mouse was born. _

_Now__forward__the clocks a bit, to about 2006, the rabbit returned! But after years of being forgotten, he landed in Wasteland along with all the other forgotten toons._

**Ostown, Present Day**

Oswald and Ortensia walked down the street of Ostown admiring how lovely and peaceful it was. People tipped their hats and said hello as they walked by. Ortensia wandered over to Clarabelle's flower garden while Oswald leaned against the wall of the Gag Factory. He took a deep breath. Wasteland was slowly being rebuilt after the quakes and the Mad Doctor's betrayal. It was nice to have a day off from getting rid of Blotlings and Beetleworks. He looked around Ostown, the colors were coming back and the fountain was no longer spitting Thinner. He got up and walked over to Ortensia and Clarabelle. He picked a yellow daisy for Ortensia. She blushed. Oswald took her hand and led her to the yellow house by the creek. Finally, it got its well-deserved coat of Paint. He knocked on the door twice and a familiar friend came out. "Hey! Oswald and Ortensia how are you today?" he asked.

"We're fine Mic," Oswald replied. Mickey opened the door wider and let them in. The house was warm and inviting. "So Mickey, how long are you going to stay in Wasteland? Don't you have to go back?" Ortensia asked.

"I do, soon. But I want to make sure I don't have to come back right away. Not that I don't like seeing you guys." he said. He looked sad. His eyes wandered to a picture on the mantle of his fireplace. A girl mouse held Mickey's hand in the picture. Minnie. Mickey missed his Minnie.

"Oh, Mickey you don't have to stay. I'm sure Ossy here has everything under control, don't you hunny bunny." Ortensia said. Oswald rubbed his hand nervously between his ears. He didn't want his best friend to leave just yet.

"Yeah, I've got it under control," Oswald said. Mickey smiled a bit. He walks over and shook Oswald's hand.

"Thanks. You guys are some of my best friends ever." Mickey hugged Ortensia goodbye and went to find Gus. Oswald and Ortensia locked up his house knowing that it wouldn't be used for a while. They made their way down the stone walkway hand in hand. They stopped at the Oswald fountain and watched as Mickey jumped through the Mean Street projector. All the toons surrounding them got slightly grayer and slouched a little once Mickey left. Mickey, their hero. Oswald felt a twang of jealousy. He shook it off knowing that everyone loved him. He put his hand to his chest, knowing there would be no heartbeat. He wished that he had a heart, so he could travel between the Toon world and the Forgotten one. He left his hand there for a second more and felt a beat. Oswald looked curiously down at his hand. Maybe it was just a twitch or something. Then his vision went blurry and he fell to the ground. "Oswald!" Ortensia yelled.

Oswald opened his eyes. He felt fine, a little happier but fine. Ortensia questioned him with her eyes, he shrugged. They walked to the Mean Street projector hopefully in time to see Mickey off.

**Toontown, Present day**

Minnie paced the front room of her house. Mickey is not back yet. "Where is he?" she muttered under her breath. Her telephone rang. She ran for it. "Mickey?" she said.

"Not a sign of him. Minnie, I'm sure he's fine. He is a big mouse." Daisy said on the other line.

"But, he didn't leave a note or call or anything! Oh Daisy, what am I going to do?" Minnie started to cry.

"Don't cry Minnie dear. Mickey will return. In the meantime, why don't I take you down to Main Street for some ice cream? That might cheer you up." Minnie only sobbed harder. Daisy mentally slapped herself in the face. The Ice Cream Parlor was Mickey and Minnie's favorite place to go. "Never mind about the ice cream. How about we go shopping for some new bows?" Daisy suggested.

"Sorry Daisy, I'm not in the mood for shopping," Minnie said whipping away her tears. "Thanks for the suggestion. I better go. Bye Daisy thanks for all your help."

"Bye Minnie." The call ended. Minnie put down the phone and started to pace again. She ended up going outside and walking to Mickey's house. She opened the door and wandered into his bedroom. The book he was reading the night he disappeared was sitting on his nightstand. Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. Minnie carefully placed it in its spot on the bookshelf. She lightly dusted the props from Mickey's many cartoons, a pointy star hat, a wand, a few pictures, and a small statue of Mickey and Walt. As she brushed her hand over the wand again she was shocked. "OW!" she exclaimed. The wand shocked her. "Must still have some juice." Minnie picked up the wand and waved it around. Nothing happened. She waved it again towards the mirror. The mirror started to ripple. "That's odd," Minnie said. She climbed to the mantel a poked the mirror. It flexed with her finger. She gasped. But the stranger it got the more curious she would get.

Minnie slowly pushed a whole hand through and then her arm followed by the rest of her body. She popped out the other side with a thud. Minnie landed on cold, stone floor. Where was she? Minnie walked slowly down the dark corridor and into an open room. The room contained a tall desk and a chair. She climbed the chair and looked at what lay on the desk.

It was a map of some kind. But it was like a 3D weather report of sunny days and blue skies. Minnie poked curiously at the map with the wand. The wand was sucked in along with Minnie. She fell through soft white clouds and crashed through a glass castle roof. Minnie at least landed on something soft. It had long ears and long feet. "Excuse me miss but I am not a cushion," he said.

"Oops. I am so sorry sir. I didn't mean to fall on you." Minnie said. She helped him up. He brushed himself off.

"That's okay. A toon's first trip to Wasteland is not an easy one. I'm Oswald the leader of Wasteland and you are?" Oswald looked up. He didn't believe who he saw. It was the girl mouse from Mickey's pictures.

"I'm Minnie Mouse, and I'm looking for Mickey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mean Street, Present Day**

Mickey waited at the projector while Gus fluttered at his side. Ortensia searched the crowd for having lost Oswald on the way. Mickey let out a sigh. "It's sad leaving this place again."

"These people love you Mickey, but you have more friends and fans in the Toon world," Gus said placing a gloved hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"If only you could come with me." Mickey placed his hand over his heart. He felt a strong beat.

"You know we can't do that," Gus said. Ortensia made her way back to the front of the crowd.

"Not a sign of him. Where could he have gotten to? He's missing his best friend's goodbye." She paced in front of Gus and Mickey.

**Dark Beauty Castle, Present Day**

Oswald stared at Minnie. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I... I don't know. There were a mirror and a wand." she said. Oswald itched his head. A wand?

"Did this wand look like a white stick?" Minnie nodded. Oswald reached into his pocket and pulled out the wand.

"Here you go. I guess this is yours," he said handing it to Minnie.

"Actually, it is Mickey's." she said.

"Mickey! Oh my gosh, we have to get to Mean Street before he leaves." Oswald said. He took Minnie by the hand and raced down the corridors of the castle.

**Mean Street**

Mickey looked at the clock on the train station. It was getting late. He needed to go home. But where was Oswald? Ortensia was still pacing and Gus was talking to Jamface on how to install clocks everywhere so no one was late. Mickey was debating whether to go without saying goodbye to Oswald. He looked up at the train station clock. Minnie would be making dinner by now. If time in Wasteland was the same in the Toon world.

Soon everyone was sitting down now tired of standing. Even Ortensia stopped her pacing. Mickey's heart sank. He had to leave even if it meant not saying goodbye to his best friend, and brother. Mickey stood and so did everyone else. "Well, I know that Oswald is not here but I'm afraid that it is time for me to leave." he looked out into the crowd. Smiling faces of horsemen and cow women looked up at him. He looked pass the crowd and at Dark Beauty Castle. A goodbye array of fireworks danced through the sky and lit up the castle.

A jumble in the crowd snapped Mickey out of his peace. "Don't let him leave!" someone yelled from the crowd. Mickey looked to see where the commotion was. Gremlins flew over to pick up the person. Gus came back out of breath. "It is Oswald, and he's brought a friend." Mickey watched the gremlins fly back to him and the others carrying Oswald and Minnie. Minnie! What was Minnie doing in Wasteland? Gremlin Sparks gently set her down. Mickey ran to her.

"Mickey!" Minnie said as they embraced. Mickey felt her tears roll down his back.

"Minnie what are you doing here?" He asked worriedly.

"I came to find you. Well, I didn't mean to come here," she said. Mickey held his hand over her heart, just in case. There was still a beat. Mickey let out a sigh. She wasn't stuck here.

"How did you get here?" Mickey asked.

"I was missing you and I went through your mirror," she said.

"That tricky mirror" Mickey let out a laugh. Minnie gave a small giggle. They were so cute together. Ortensia grabbed Oswald and kissed him on the cheek. Oswald smiled. Mickey and Minnie watched the sunset over Mean Street.

Oswald and Mickey got up to say goodbye while Ortensia and Minnie talked. They would be good friends.

"So this is goodbye," Oswald said. Mickey nodded.

"But it's not for forever. I'll come back, promise." Mickey said. They embraced. So did Minnie and Ortensia.

Minnie and Mickey stood in front of the projector. Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus stood near ready to wave goodbye. Mickey looked at them. Three of his best friends. He smiled at each of them. They each smiled back. He smiled at Oswald the longest. Oswald gave a big smile back. But it slowly faded. His vision went blurry again and he fell to the ground. Mickey rushed to him.

Oswald woke up looking at Mickey and Ortensia. "Hey, what's the hold-up? You're still here Mickey." "

"You fainted; I'm not leaving without making sure that you are okay," Mickey said. Oswald felt fine, even better than fine.

"I'm fine Mic, you don't need to worry. And I'm the oldest I should worry about you." Oswald said. Mickey let out a sigh.

"This is the second time he's done this today," Ortensia said. Mickey looked to Gus. Gus shrugged. He had no idea what was happening to Oswald. "Mic, you don't need to stay. I'm fine and so is Wasteland."

"I'm not leaving until we find out what is happening to you," Mickey said. Minnie put her hand on his shoulder. "But Minnie, you need to go home. it can be very dangerous here in Wasteland."

"I'm not leaving without you. If this is where you are going to stay I am too." Mickey let out another sigh.

"Fine, but stay close to Ortensia. She will help." Mickey said. Oswald sadly looked at the ground. He was keeping Mickey and Minnie here. "We need to find out what is happening to Oswald. How do you think we do that?" Mickey asked.

"What about other gremlins," Gus suggested. There were gremlins that excelled in other works besides fixing things.

"Okay. That's a start. We'll go to the Gremlin Village." Mickey said. He grabbed Minnie by her hand and lead the group to the projector. Oswald and Ortensia went first followed by Gus. Mickey held Minnie's hand as they jumped through.

**Gremlin Village**

"Gus, what is happening?" Oswald asked. The village was in a panic. Gremlins were fluttering all over the place. Horsemen with bright green eyes chased them around.

"I have no idea," Gus said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gremlin Village**

"I have no idea," Gus said. Oswald and Mickey looked at each other and charged. "Do they often do this?" Minnie asked.

"They are the heroes of Wasteland. Didn't mickey tell you this?" Minnie shook her head.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment girls but we have to run!" Gus said as he lifted the girls into the air and flew them a safe distance away. A green-eyed toon barreled toward them. Gus stood in front of the girls with his wrench at hand. The toon rushed at him with its arms outstretched. Big drops of something dripped from its arms. Gus hit the toon across the head. They all let out a short-lived sigh.

Mickey and Oswald led the toons away from the gremlins. "We don't want to hurt them!" Oswald said. He set his remote to its lowest level. Mickey urged the brush to give off paint. Two toons split the friends apart. Oswald shocked the toon. It fell to the ground. Little birds twittered around its head. Mickey painted the toon rushing at him. The toon stopped and lowered its arms. Its eyes changed from green to normal gray. "Paint works!" Mickey yelled to Oswald. Oswald led other toons toward Mickey. Mickey painted then. The green-eyed toons turned back to normal.

Minnie and Ortensia watched their heroes from a nearby hill. His had flown off to help his fellow gremlins. "Did mickey ever tell you about his time in Wasteland?" Ortensia asked. Minnie shook her head.

"No, he was quiet for a while after he returned," Minnie said. "Do you know how he got here in the first place?"

"I didn't meet Mickey the first time he came. I was a little held up." Ortensia looked to the ground. Minnie gave her a hug. She looked over Ortensia's shoulder. A toon was running up the hill towards them. Minnie pushed Ortensia behind her. She pulled out the wand. Minnie pointed the wand at the toon. Blue sparkles flew out the wand and surrounded the toon. Its eyes changed from green to gray. Minnie and Ortensia let out a sigh.

Mickey and Oswald shocked and painted the last toon. "That's all of them." Oswald gave mickey a high-five. Toon wandered around wondering how they got to the Gremlin Village.

Gus flew over and picked up mickey while Oswald flew behind then. They landed near Minnie and Ortensia. The girls ran to their heroes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Wasteland?" Minnie asked. Mickey looked at the ground avoiding her eyes.

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for these toons. Once you found on about this work you would insist on helping them. Trust me. These toons do not need help. "Mickey said.

"Oh Mickey, you really like it here, don't you?" Minnie said. Mickey embraced her.

"Of course, I like it here. And it's not just because I'm the hero. I have family here and friends." Mickey said. Minnie pulled away and looked at him funny.

"Family?" she questioned.

"Oswald is sort of my brother," Mickey said. He scratched the back of his head. Oswald waved shyly. His vision went blurry again. He fell to the ground. "Oswald!" Ortensia yelled.

Oswald woke up inside one of the gremlin houses. "'Tensia?" He murmured. This time, it took more out of him.

"I'm right here Ozzie." Ortensia was at his side holding his hand.

"Whose house is this?" he asked.

"The gremlin that is going to help you. I didn't catch his name." Ortensia said. Oswald sat up. He was feeling better already. Gus, Mickey, and Minnie were discussing in the corner while a blue gremlin fluttered near the window. "Oswald! How are you feeling?" the gremlin asked.

"I feel fine. Even better than fine." Oswald said. The gremlin flew over to Oswald and busied himself with tools. The gremlin swiftly fluttered around Oswald, performing little tests. "Say ah." Oswald ah-ed.

"Okay. I think I have a diagnosis." Everyone in the room came together. "I believe that you are earning a heart." The room was silent.

"Earning a heart? I don't have a heart." Oswald said.

"Apparently, you can earn one." the gremlin said. Oswald looked at his friends. Their faces showed different signs of surprise. The only one that caught his attention was Mickey's. Oswald recalled their last battle with the Blot. He remembered the strong heart beat as it lay in his hands. He remembered how tempted he was to take it and leave Wasteland forever. How could he earn a heart?

"Does this mean I could leave Wasteland?" The gremlin shrugged.

"This is the first case I've seen. I have never heard of someone earning a heart." Oswald looked at his friends again. Mickey and Minnie were whispering something. A lightbulb lit up over Mickey's head.

"Hey, Gus do you think you can wire my telephone in Ostown to the Toon World. I think I might be able to get more information about earning a heart." Mickey asked. Gus silently did some calculations.

"I think so." He said.

"Why do we need to call the Toon World?" Ortensia asked.

"When a toon is forgotten it loses its heart and cannot leave Wasteland, but what if a toon becomes unforgotten. Thetoon becomes popular again loved by audiences everywhere." Mickey said.

"So could I have become known again?" Oswald asked. His mind wandered to the days when he was on the big screen.

"I don't know yet. I haven't seen anything since my last trip here." Mickey said. Minnie held his hand. "We need to go to Ostown to get more answers."

"Oswald," the blue gremlin said, "Be careful, as you earn more of your heart the more you will faint." Oswald nodded as he jumped off the table. He grabbed Ortensia's hand and followed Mickey to the projector.

When they got there, a familiar purple gremlin was fluttering around the projector. "Prescott? What are you doing to the projector?" Gus asked.

"I'm only fitting on a gear that has different locations accessible by a projector to it. So there are not so many projector jumps." Prescott said. He turned to look at the group. He saw the normal group. Oswald, Mickey, Ortensia, Gus, but there was someone new. "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Prescott the one who keeps this place running." He took Minnie's hand and lightly kissed it like a prince. Minnie blushed. Mickey's face reddened with an angry rage. "Well it looks like you are on some hero mission thingy, better let you to it. Projectors are up and running." He vanished with a bow towards Minnie. Mickey took Minnie's hand and jumped through the projector.

**Ostown**

The group landed in Ostown. They rushed to Mickey's house almost knocking animatronic Goofy into the fountain. "Gus, it's up to you now," Mickey said. Gus took out his wrench and started to fiddle with the phone lines.

"There, I think that will work." Gus took a step back wiping the sweat off his brow. Mickey picked up the phone and dialed.

"Goofy! Yes, it is me, Mickey." "I'll tell you about it later. I need a favor. How popular is Oswald?" "Yes, the toon before me." "Really! Thanks, Goofy. I owe you one." Mickey hung up the phone. "Turns out that Oswald is part of the family again. You are showing up in games and cartoons. Goofy said he even saw people in Oswald Ears instead of Mickey Ears." Oswald looked at Mickey in unbelief.

"People like me?" he said. Mickey nodded. People like Oswald.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I'm so so sorry that it took me forever to upload. My schedule was just too much. But whenever I had extra time I would write. It probably won't be as long for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ostown, Mickey's House**

Oswald stood in the corner with Ortensia in awe. "Are you sure about this Mickey?" Gus asked.

"It's the only explanation we have so it will have to do?" Mickey said. He looked at his brother in the corner. Could a forgotten toon really earn a heart? What does a toon have to do to earn a heart?

"What if it is wrong?" Gus whispered so Oswald wouldn't hear. Mickey only shrugged. He pictured a broken Oswald after finding out if he wasn't popular. "Mickey, be happy right now. Oswald is earning a heart." Minnie said. This lifted Mickey's spirits. He hugged his Minnie. "Thanks, Min." he said quietly to her.

**Deep Below Dark Beauty Castle**

Green eyed toons lined up in straight lines. Waiting for a leader. The Petes wandered around in front of them. "Are you sure the information that gremlin gave is us correct?" Pete Pan asked.

"Well we have half an army of toons. Does that answer your question?" Petetronic snapped. Pete Pan and the toons all flinched. "All we need is a strong heart to raise the Boss."

"Where are we…?" Small Pete started to ask.

"Where do you think we are going to get a heart? The Hero of Wasteland of course!" Petetronic said annoyed with his brothers. They could be so stupid some times. "Then we need a leader. Cause none of us are able to lead an army to victory." Each of the Petes nodded.

**Back in Ostown**

Oswald walked around the town with a new spring in his step. Almost nothing could ruin his happiness now. Mickey was still talking with Gus. Oswald skipped over to his beautiful Ortensia and Minnie. They were giggling. "Hello ladies. What are you two giggling about?" Oswald asked. He put an arm around Ortensia.

"Why do you want to know?" Minnie asked with a giggle.

"I just feel like talking. Is it about Prescott?" Minnie nodded.

"Can you believe that he did that? He could totally see that Mickey and I are a thing."

"But did you see how Mickey reacted. His face was as red as his pants." Ortensia burst into laughter. Soon everyone was laughing.

Mickey and Gus watched as Oswald and the girls laughed. "At least he is happy." Gus said.

"Yeah." Mickey said. He was glad that Oswald was happy. "What about the toons with green eyes?"

"They were a surprise. From my observations they have blot-like qualities. The green eyes and ink drips."

"Do you think that the Blot could come back?" Gus shrugged. Mickey pushed the nightmarish thought to the back of his mind. He dragged Gus over to Oswald and the others. They were still laughing. "Hey Mic! So what do we do now?" Oswald said.

"I don't know." Mickey said.

"Why don't you show me some of your favorite places in Wasteland?" Minnie suggested. Mickey nodded.

"Where should we go first?" Mickey asked Oswald. Oswald looked to Ortensia for help.

"Why don't we go to Autotopia and have a friendly race?"

"It's on.' Mickey said. The group rushed to the projector. Gus spun the new gear to Autotopia. "Here we go!" Oswald exclaimed. Oswald and Ortensia went first then Gus and finally Mickey and Minnie.

**Autotopia**

Mickey was the last one to come out of the projector. He landed on Oswald with a thud. The girls Burt's out into laughter. Mickey got up and helped Oswald to his feet. "Thanks Mic. Let's see if we can catch a race." Oswald hopped to in front and led the group to the starting line.

"Hop in!" Oswald said. Mickey and Minnie hopped into the red car next to him. Ortensia rode with Gus. Oswald liked to be the one in control. They waited at the starting line. The lights slowly turned from red to yellow then finally green. The group was off.

Oswald speed forward. Gus and Ortensia were not far behind. But mickey and Minnie's car stalled. "Oh!" Minnie sighed. Mickey got out of the car and checked the engine.

"Press the pedal again, Minnie." He said. Minnie pushed down on the pedal and the car speed forward. Mickey caught hold of the side and pulled himself into the car. "That was close." He said breathless.

Oswald and Ortensia and Gus were neck and neck. Gus fluttered near the engine of his car swinging his wrench. Their car got a burst of speed, passing Oswald by a few feet. "That's cheating!" Oswald exclaimed.

Mickey and Minnie did not catch up to the others. "Are we really that far behind?" Minnie asked. Mickey shrugged.

"Do you think they took that other turn?" Mickey wondered. They cruised down the road, hoping that the roads would come back together.

Oswald finally passed up Ortensia and Gus. The finish line was in their sights. Oswald pushed his lucky foot down on the pedal. His car gave a sickening lurch forward. "NO! NO! NO!" Oswald's car slowed to a stop. "Stupid car!" Ortensia and Gus flew by. They crossed the finish line with a storm of lights.

Ever since Autotopia was rebuilt every race was treated like the Grand Prix. The winners were showered in pictures and confetti. It's like a parade. Ortensia and Gus were lifted onto a stage. They both received a certificate and a special pin. Oswald stood at the edge of the crowd, jealous

Mickey and Minnie turned down another road. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Minnie asked.

"No, but we can only hope." Mickey answered. They drove over a hill. The car stalled at the top.

"Hold on!" Mickey yelled as the car started to roll down the hill. It gained speed. Mickey stomped on the brake. "No use, its offline!" The car raced down the hill. Its riders held each other tightly. The car swung around a sharp turn, forcing Minnie from Mickey's arms. "Minnie!" he yelled as he reached to grab her.

"Mickey!" she yelled as she flew out of the car. The car raced on with Mickey inside.

Ortensia and Gus where finally able to leave the stage and meet back up with Oswald. "Hunny Bunny! That was a great race." she said as she threw her arms around Oswald.

"Yeah, I guess it was. You guys did well." He said looking at the ground.

"Don't be a bad sport Oswald." Gus said. Oswald's ears hung in shame. They waited at the line for Mickey and Minnie.

"Where they really that far behind us?" Ortensia asked. Gus and Oswald both shrugged.

Mickey raced down a tunnel. The car came to a sudden stop. "Hello?" he squeaked. Mickey got out of his car. He had no idea where he was. The car started back up and drove back into the tunnel, mickey rushed to follow. A waterfall of Thinner flowed over the edge. Mickey skidded to a halt. No way out. He slowly turned around. There were two tunnels for him to choose. Mickey approached both. The right one let out a soft breeze. But the left one had a light at the end and if Mickey strained enough he could hear soft laughter. "That might be the girls." he said as he headed down the left tunnel.

"We need to go look for them!" Ortensia worried. Oswald nodded in agreement. Gus was fluttering around the crowd looking for them. "Their car probably stalled and they are still on the track." Oswald said. Both of them got cars and drove slowly down the track. "Here's the first turn. We went left." Oswald pointed to the right, "they might have gone that way." The road only went on for a bit.

"Ozzie, this is a dead end. What if they are stuck further up the road?" Ortensia said.

"No. I know that this road goes on. Someone must have closed it." Oswald hopped out of his car. He looked around the cars. All the walls were solid. Gus appeared near their cars. "No sign of them at the starting line. I can't teleport to either of them." He said.

"They might have turned this way." Oswald said. Gus looked around.

"Someone closed up the tunnel." He fluttered near the wall. "Solid." He came back to Oswald and Ortensia. Ortensia sighed and sat on a toon rock. A part of the wall opened. "Fireworks! We can blow up the wall." Oswald said. Gus helped him drag the bucket of explosives to the wall. Oswald pulled out his remote and shocked it. The dust cleared and the tunnel was open. Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus got into the cars and took off.

Minnie woke up on the side of the road. She sat up and looked around. NO cars and no Mickey. A small movement caught her eye. Minnie slowly walked over the quivering bush. She pushed aside some branches and found a small brown creature. The creature ran out of the bush terrified. "Hold on little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." Minnie said sweetly. The creature tepidly approached. "See I'm a nice mouse." The creature stood next to her. It was about waist high with familiar, green eyes. The creature took her hand and started to pull her away from the road. She followed.

**Waiting Down, Deep down the Tunnel**

Petetronic sat in a makeshift throne waiting for good news. Sweepers stood on either side of him. A knock of the heavy toon door brought him out of his thoughts. Blotlings stood to attention. A Spotter walked in shyly. It walked up to Petetronic and gave him a report. "Good, good, we separated them!" He exclaimed. The room burst into inky cheers.

"Shh, Shh!" Petetronic put his fat finger to his lips. The tunnels magnified ever sound. The crowd shhhed. Petetronic sat back down on his throne. "Finally."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO SO SORRY! I didnt have time to type this up and then I lost my only copy. The I found it! I worked hard to type this up. Hiding my phone beneath my desk when there was a lull at school. Typing at break and lunch. I even have chapter 6 written, just need to type it up. Chapter 7 is also being written. I PROMISE! That i will update sooner. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Mickey walked down the tunnel. He whistled nervously. What was at the end? As he neared the light the laughter grew louder. But it was not a girlish laugh. He walked a little further, the tunnel opened up to a bright room. A room full of Blotlings. He tried to turn back but again was blocked by a curtain of Thinner. "Uh oh. " he said. The blotlings took no notice of him. Mickey armed his paintbrush, as he slowly walked forward. The blotlings parted for him. He waraly made his way to the front of the room.

"Hello, Hero of Wasteland, Mickey-the-Mouse." Some booming voice said. Mickey passed through the final curtain of blotlings. He saw Petetronic sitting on a throne. "I thought you were good?" Mickey said.

"I only helped you once! That does not make me good ." Petetronic stood up. "Welcome, to my kingdom." He gestures around the room. "And you are my prisoner." Petetronic started to laugh. Mickey was surrounded by blotlings. Two Dropwings latched on to his arms, bringing him closer to Petronic. "This is going to be fun."

Minnie followed the little creature down the path. "Where are we going?" She asked. The creature did not answer. They arrived at a tunnel. "Are we going in there?" The creature gave a little nod. The tunnel was dark and dank. Minnie pulled out her wand. It softly glowed blue. The tunnel did not go on for long, soon they entered a room. There were creatures all over tha place. Buckets of Thinner were stacked against the walls. Minnie's creature led her to the other side of the room. A gremlin in purple fluttered around a machine. "I need more Thinner!" he yelled. A creature rushed to the Thinner pile. The gremlin turned around. "Prescott?" Minnie gasped.

"Ah! The fair mouse. What brings you here?" He suddenly got a worried look in his unnatural green eyes.

"This creature brought me here." She said pointing at the creature. Prescott looked down at the creature.

"That is a Blotling, to be specific it is a Spatter." Prescott looked at the Spatter again. This time the Spatter jumped up to him and whispered in Prescott's ear. He nodded. "Well, Minnie, where is your heroic Mickey?" Minnie suddenly got the chills. The green eyes looked familiar.

"He is on his way to see what you are up to." Minnie said bravely.

"Alright. Lets just hope he gets here before you find out what I am up to." Prescott snapped his fingers and two taller creature grabbed Minnie. She dropped her wand and the Spatter snatched it up. "And these, Minnie, are called Sweepers." Prescott said.

"Let me go!" she squeaked. The Sweepers pushed her to Prescott's machine. "No,no,no! Prescott please dont do this!" she started to sob. Prescott turned around, the green of his eyes suddenly wasn't so bright. He shook his head and went back to work. The tall creatures pushed Minnie into the chamber.

Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus ran down the tunnel. Oswald skidded to a halt. "Wait there is a fork ahead." Ortensia stood next to him.

"What way do you think they went?" Ortensia asked.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Gus fluttered near the left tunnel. "Laughter? He might have gone this way." Gus pointed down the tunnel.

"But he could have gone this way, it looks like a way out." Oswald said gesturing to the right tunnel. Gus's green face went red as he marched over to Oswald. Oswald puffed out his chest and approached Gus. Gus opened his mouth to yell at Oswald. "Boys!" Ortensia yelled," why don't we split up. Oswald goes down the right and Gus goes down the left."

"What about you?" Oswald asked.

"I'll stay here and wait for one of you to get back." Ortensia sat on the floor. Fus headed off left and Oswald went right, leaving Ortensia at the intersection.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Mickey asked.

"I'm smarter than you think. I'm not gonna tell you. That caused the fall of the Mad Doctor and the Blot." Mickey shivered at the mention of the Blot. The Dropwings securing Mickey both belched thinner bubbles. A sweeper rushed to Petetronic's side. "She's ready? So soon. He is making good work." The sweeper nodded. Petetronic smiled like a maniac. "Bring her in."

"Who's making good work? Bring who in?" The mouse asked. The Dropwings holding him turned to the far wall. A purple gremlin fluttered in. "Prescott!" Mickey exclaimed. Two sweepers held a mouse between them.

"Your precious little Minnie Mouse." Petetronic cackled with laughter. The Mouse stirred when she heard her name. She looked up.

"Minnie!No!" Mickey yelled as he struggled against the Dropwing's grips. "Minnie! Please let her go! Fix her!" Micky pleaded. Minnie looked at the yelling mouse.

"Prescott let her loose." Petetronic orders. Prescott snapped his fingers and the sweepers let Minnie go. Minnie tan to the front of the room. Mickey looked down at his Minnie. His Minnie looked up at him with green eyes.

Ortensia sat waiting for Oswald or Gus. "Where are they?" She asked the tunnel.

Oswald ran down the tunnel. He couldn't get the images out of his head. How did they get so many? So many toons. So many toons with green eyes. Oswald ran pass the intersection where ortensia was waiting. "Ozzie!" Oswald skidded to a stop.

"Any sign of them?" Ortensia asked.

"No, but a whole pot of trouble that way." Oswald pointed.

"What kind of trouble?" Oswald only shook his head.

"We better find Gus. He might run into trouble." They went down the left tunnel.

"Minnie!" Mickey yelled again. The Dropwings were struggling to keep hold of him. "Fix her! Fix her!" Petetronic was laughing behind him. Minnie stood next to him.

"Look at the little mouse. Look how he struggles." Petetronic said to her. She nodded sternly, like a perfect soldier.

"I am going to thin you, Petetronic, and you brothers. Fix her!" Mickey threatened.

Petetronic laughed, " you can't do that without these." He held up the paintbrush and wand. "No one can fix her now."

Oswald and Ortensia ran to Gus. Gus was fluttering at the end of the tunnel. "Blotlings, the room is full of them." Gus said.

"Any sign of Mickey and Minnie." Ortensia asked.

"Mickey is being held by Dropwings and Minnie, well, something bad happened to her. Mickey has been yelling her name.

" Minnie! Come back to me!" They heard mickey yell from the room.

"We need to save them!" Ortensia exclaimed.

"There has to be a way in there without alerting all those blotlings." Oswald whispered. Gus nodded. His gears were already turning. Mickey yelled again.

"Hurry Gus. I don't think I can listen to Mickey's yelling anymore." Ortensia said. Oswald put his arm around her. He too was suffering because of Mickey's pain. Gus fluttered slowly around the room. A dusty inkwell sat in the corner.

"I got it! Mickey paint in the toon..." Gus slowly floated to the ground. He placed his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**See I keep my promises. It hasn't been as long between some of my other updates. Now that school is ending I'll have more time to write and update. Please keep reading, and remember "If you can dream it, you can do it." * Enjoy!**

Petetronic admired the paintbrush and the magic wand. "Shall we test them out?" Pete asked to the audience. The blotlings near the stage backed away. "Not on you!" Pete turned to Mickey.

"Release him." The Dropwings dropped Mickey to the floor. Mickey lifted himself up. Petetronic laughed again. "Weak little mouse. Do you think you can save Wasteland again?" Mickey stood up and stumbled. He felt naked without his magic brush.

Minnie watched as Mickey stood up. She tilted her head something stirred inside her. _Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. _She pushed the voice away. Thinner clouded her mind. She was willing to obey all commands.

Oswald found a spare paint bucket. He poured it on the toon around the ink pot. The all jumped in. They followed the faint outline of Gus through the crowd of blotlings. Ortensia held on to Oswald's hand. She had never been so close to so many blotlings.

"Why only blotlings?" Mickey squeaked.

"What?" Petetronic said. Looking up from the brush and wand.

"Why are you allied with blotlings? How about beetleworx or even blotworx? Blotlings are easily defeated." Mickey clarified. Pete looked around.

"Because that annoying rabbit's remote won't work against them. And that is their only weapon." Mickey realized that he was the only one to either destroy or redeem the blotlings. He had left his friends defenseless. Petetronic ordered two sweepers to throw Mickey into a cage. Mickey faced the crowd. He noticed that something was pushing through. It was invisible. I couldn't be the group. They needed paint to get invisible ink, he was the only one to provide that paint. But the group was smart. Mickey hoped it wasn't them.

Petetronic held the brush and the wand. "Prep the mouse." He said. Blotlings carried things up to the stage. Minnie stood by watching. Her green eyes flitted to the blotling crowd. Something was pushing its way to the stage. She went over to Pete and pointed to the crowd. Pete waved her off. Minnie jumped off the stage. The blotlings parted for her. She arrived at the sight of the commotion.

"Ozzie! The ink is slipping off." Ortensia whispered. She pulled down her skirt so her leg wouldn't show.

"Its okay, 'tensia we are almost there." Oswald said. He looked down at his own arm. His color was coming back slightly. They had to hurry.

Gus suddenly stopped. Oswald and Ortensia looked around him. Minnie stood in front of them with her head tilted to the side. Ortensia ran to her, the remaining ink slipped off of her.

The blotlings around them eyes widened. Seers started balirong. But none approached them. Ortensia reached Minnie. She tried to put her arms around her, but Minnie backed away.

"What's wrong Minnie?" Ortensia took a good look at her friend. "What happened to you?" She stepped back. Oswald also looked at Minnie. Her eyes were thinner green.

"Oswald! Ortensia! Gus!" Mickey yelled. The group turned and saw Mickey in the cage.

"Oswald the leader of Wasteland! How nice of you to join us." Petetronic said. He heals the brush and wand in his hand. Oswald stood in front of Ortensia. He held his remote tight in his hand. Gus fluttered above him ready to take Ortensia. "Is that the best you can think of? 'How nice of you to join us' you really need to find some original catchphrases." Oswald sneered. Petetronic just laughed.

"Such bravery for a home the does not appreciate you." Oswald sucked in a breath.

"This world that calls you a "leader" but worships another. You are not their hero. You were always jealous of him. How he gets to live in the Toon World, famous and loved." Oswald felt light headed.

"Oswald don't listen to him! Its not true." Mickey said. Oswald gave a slight shake to his head.

"But it is!" Oswald yelled back. "I was jealous of you. It was not fair that you got the fame while I got forgotten. I am older! And I can see in all the toons faces that you are their hero." Mickey was hurt. "Its not fair the i only got one year, ONE YEAR, with Him. And don't tell me life isn't fair. You got to spend so much more with a Father who I wanted to love. Who I wanted to impress. I was ready to be His star, to bring Him fame." Oswald's room started to spin. He stumbled forward, tripping into Minnie. She caught him stiffly. She looked up at Petetronic. "Bring him here." He ordered. Ortensia lunged towards Oswald, tears streaming down her face, but Gus caught her. "Ozzie!" she whimpered.

Minnie dragged Oswald to the stage. Halfway there he came to. He started to squirm. _Let him go. Let him go._ Minnie tightened her grip on Oswald. Don't listen to the voice. Don't listen to the voice. She marched up to the stage where her master awaited.

Mickey watched as his Minnie dragged his brother to Petetronic. "Oswald! Are you okay?" Mickey said through the bars.

"Mickey. I'm sorry. I … I … I didnt mean to say all those things." Oswald whispered. he was holding back his own tears of hurt and pain. He winced. Minnie dropped him to the ground. How was he going to get his gentle Minnie back? Oswald stood up. He stumbled and grabbed his chest. Oswald winced again and fell to the ground.

"Ozzie!" Ortensia yelled.

"Look at the poor little "leader" of Wasteland." Petetronic laughed. As he laughed Thinner and green sparkles escaped from the brush and wand. Petetronic looked at the them and then at Oswald. He pointed the wand at the kneeling rabbitt. Green sparkles flowed towards it. Oswald screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Ortensia yelled from her position with Gus. Gus was breathing hard. He had never fluttered this high with this much weight, not that Ortensia weighed anything, for so long. He was starting to loose altitude.

"Dropwings, get rid of the extra spectators." Petetronic ordered. Gus tried to fly away but his fatigue caught up with him. The Dropwings were too fast for the old gremlin. They caught on to Gus, forcing him to drop Ortensia. Two more Dropwings caught her before she landed on a sleeping group of Spladooshes. They were carried out of sight of the stage. "Follow them." Petetronic ordered to Minnie. She marched out of the room.

Petetronic danced around Oswald sprinkling green sparkles over him. Oswald cried out again. It burned every time a single sparkle touched him. Mickey banged on the cage. "Stop it. It's me you want!" He yelled.

"No. we need both of you. one to lead in the Toon World and one to be a host. The Blot needs a host with a strong heart." Petetronic said.

***- Walt Disney**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I cannot say how sorry I am. I hit a chasm of writer's block and could not cross it. I really enjoy writing this story and I hate not being able to update regularly. I love you guys. Thank you for all the reviews and followers. Keep Moving Forward. Enjoy.**_

**In The Main Room**

At the mention of the Blot, Mickey shuddered. Why would Pete want the Blot back? Why did the Blot need a host and not just a heart? Mickey watched as Petetronic sprinkled Oswald with Thinner. Oswald looked up at Mickey; he mouthed "I am sorry." Then his vision goes black. Pete stops the Thinner. "Is everything ready?" He bellowed. Several spatters nodded.

"What are you going to do to us?" Mickey asked. His voice was rough from yelling.

"We are going to turn you and the rabbit over to our side." Pete said. He ordered Blotlings to put Oswald in a cage on the other side of the stage. The back wall started to rumble.

"Good, now, bring over the mouse." Two Slobbers grabbed Mickey from the cage and towed him to the back wall. It opened revealing a machine that was almost glowing green.

"What is that?" Oswald asked weakly from the cage. Mickey looked over his shoulder at his brother. He felt a surge of strength. Torturing his brother and changing his love was enough. Mickey was not going to let Petetronic raise the Blot. He pulled his arm out of the grasp of the unsuspecting Slobber. The used it to pry his other out, before the first Slobber realized that he had come loose. The second Slobber lunged at him as he slipped away. The ink of their grips still lingered on Mickey's arms. He ran to Oswald. The cage had been locked. Mickey turned to Pete, who had not moved from his spot. Pete held the wand and the brush, both aimed at Mickey. Green sparkles and Thinner began to drip out of them. Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then rushed at Pete who was taken by surprise and loosened his grip on the Brush. Mickey reached up and grabbed the loosened brush and slid under Petetronic's legs. "No! Don't let him get away!" Petetronic yelled. Mickey rolled into a standing position. He sprayed Thinner at the Slobbers. They yelled angrily and both of them charged at Mickey. one Slobber and a few Spatters was fine but two Slobbers and a crowd of angry Blotlings was too much. Mickey caught one in the mouth with Thinner and the other threw thinner at him.

Oswald watched his brother fight for him while he was stuck in a stinking cage . He needed to get out. He removed one of his flexible ears and started to pick the lock. Blotlings around him were too focused on the fight happening that none of them noticed when the lock finally came loose.

**Running Away From the Main Room**

Gus and Ortensia ran down the tunnel away from the Blotlings. Minnie and a few Sweepers ran after them. Ortensia wiped away tears as they ran. "Come on! We have to get out of here." Gus said. He could almost see the end of the tunnel.

"Gus!" Ortensia yelled. Minnie had stopped pursuing them. The Sweepers were nothing but piles of ink. Minnie was kneeling on the ground panting. Her eyes were not green. "Minnie?" Ortensia carefully approached her.

"Ortensia." Minnie said weakly. She shook her head, breathing rapidly. "Go! Ortensia, go i cannot fight the Thinner much longer. Tell Mickey that I …" Minnie's eyes turned green again and she got up. Gus grabbed Ortensia and ran out of the tunnel.

Outside toons gathered behind barriers. Gremlins fluttered over them and picked them up. Horace and the Ghosts started to enter the tunnel. Minnie ran out and stopped in the middle of the crowd. Big Pete approached her. She backed away. "She is like the others." He said sadly, but there was not sympathy in his voice. Toons in special outfits grabbed Minnie and loaded her with difficulty into a cage.

"Minnie!" Ortensia yelled. She ran to the cage a blanket around her shoulders. Gremlins pulled her back. Ortensia brushed Minnie's hand before they pulled her away. Big Pete stepped in between Ortensia and the cage. "We are taking her somewhere safe. Now where is the Mouse and Oswald?" He said. Ortensia couldn't speak. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Gus stepped forward and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Both of them are in the tunnels, facing a new enemy. They are surrounded by Blotlings and their leader." Many Toons gasped and stepped back from the Tunnel when Gus said this. "The plan to revive the Blot. Horace, Ghosts, unless you can face an army of Blotlings, I would stay away from the tunnel."

Horace and the Ghosts froze and turned away from the opening.

"Will Mickey and Oswald be okay?" a Toon asked. Ortensia found her voice.

"I hope so. I really hope so." She looked back at the entrance.

**In The Main Room**

Oswald made a beeline for his remote. He noticed that as Petetronic tuned her had a programing panel on his back. He slid under the legs of a Spatter. The remote was just in reach when Oswald heard Mickey yelp. He turned to the battle. Mickey was laying on his back, holding himself up with his forearms. Petetronic had the wand to Mickey's chest. "It would be so much easier if you just stopped fighting." Petetronic said.

"Never!" Mickey yelled. Oswald grabbed his remote and aimed it at Petetronic. Green electricity flew to the panel and Oswald programed it. Petetronic squirmed and convulsed. The codes were too many in number. Oswald only bought Mickey a little bit of time.

Mickey grabbed his brush and sprayed Thinner at the Blotlings surrounding them. Most of them turned into puddles of ink. Others only were angered. Mickey ran to Oswald. Oswald started to fly and Mickey held on.

"We will get you Mouse! Your precious Toon world is not safe yet!" Petetronic yelled.

Oswald flew up instead of out. "Oswald! We are going to hit the ceiling." Mickey said.

"No we are not. It's toon, Mickey!" Oswald said. Mickey Thinned the toon and they were out.

They ended up in Ventureland, right next to a whole bunch of unhappy pirates.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that I cannot seem to keep a promise, but I will update this story when I get another chapter written. I love all the view and reviews I get. Thanks for reading Enjoy!**

**Ventureland**

"How dare ye!" a pirate yelled as Mickey and Oswald flew out of the ground. When they landed Mickey quickly turned and painted the hole they made. Hopefully that would keep the residents of Ventureland safe for the time being. Mickey and Oswald both took a deep breath and collapsed back to back.

"'Scuse me, mateys, but I believe that ole Damian Salt is not too happy with both of ye." The quivering voice of Mr. Smee roused the brothers. Mickey was the first to sit up fully. He looked around.

"Ventureland? But we entered in Autotopia. This is the whole other side of Wasteland." He pulled his hand between his ears. "Oswald? You okay?" Mickey looked to Oswald who still leaned against him half conscious.

"Um, Mouse, did you hear what I said?" Smee asked. Mickey gave him a confused look. "The PIRATE Damian Salt is rather cross with ye. Ye ruined his date." Mickey finally stood. Oswald moaned and curled up on the grass.

"Smee, could you go get Daisy? I'll deal with Damian." Smee nodded and waddled towards Daisy's pink house. Mickey turned and faced the angry pirate. Damian gave Mickey a death stare. He started towards the mouse pushing up his sleeves as he went. Henrietta, Damian's date, rushed over and put herself between the pirate and Mickey. "Damian, this toon helped you get the flowers to give to me. Remember. It's just one date. We WILL have more. I promise." She said placing her hands on the pirate's chest.

"I guess yer right," Damian mumbled, "It's just that I planned this date for months."

"We can plan another." Henrietta smiled at Mickey and led Damian away. Mickey quickly ran to where he saw Oswald last. He was still curled up and moaning. Where was Smee? Mickey looked to the pink house. "Mickey." Oswald said weakly.

"Ozzie. I am here. Are you okay?" Mickey asked kneeling closer to his brother. Oswald painfully shook his head. "Don't worry, you will be okay soon." Mickey touched the rabbit's shoulder. It was hot to the touch. Green welts had formed from where the Thinner sparkles landed on Oswald's skin. Mickey looked to the pink house again, just in time to see Daisy run out with Smee waddling behind her.

**Mean Street**

Ortensia paced in front of town hall. Gus fluttered in a group of gremlins discussing the second turn of Prescott. The strangely suited toons brought a sedated Minnie to the cells in the hall, and wouldn't let anyone in. Gus explained that they only needed Paint to turn the toons back, when they discovered how many toons were infected. Ortensia stopped her pacing.

"Gus." She called. The gremlin excused himself from the others and fluttered to her side. "Do you think they really tried Paint and Tints on the toons? Pete sounded like he was just trying to get rid of us." Gus took in what she said and thought about it.

"Could Big Bad Pete be in league with Petetronic?" He questioned. "If he is, then we have to break Minnie out and try to change her back." Ortensia nodded.

"We will not try. We WILL change her back and find Oswald and Mickey too." Ortensia said before she marched towards the door to town hall.

**Back in the Tunnels**

Prescott fluttered about his room. Can he call a windowless, bed-less, and damp box a room? He stopped at the door. Two Sweepers stood to either side. Prescott closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. He had been gremlin-napped, forced to create a machine that fills a toon with enough Thinner to make them almost inert and unable to discern good from bad, forced into the very same machine, and turned so many toons that he had lost count. A noise coming from the hall caught his attention. "It wears off too fast! I could make it last longer! Why won't you let me build the machine?" A male voice yelled.

"Because you are not evil any more, Mad Doctor. We cannot trust you when you owe your life to the enemy." another voice said. Prescott flew to the barred window he could barely see who was speaking. Another Pete in a dress that looks like it belonged in _it's a small world, _Small Pete, stood outside another room.

"So do you." the voice of the Mad Doctor came from the cell. Small Pete went silent. He turned to a Slobber coming down the hall. "Put two more Sweepers outside his door and order them to splash him with Thinner if he speaks again." He ordered. The Slobber nodded slowly and turned to fetch the new Sweepers. Small Pete made his way to the door of Prescott's room. "Hear that did ya?" He asked through the bars. Prescott backed away from the door and violently shook his head. "Liar. I see that the Thinner has worn off, time for another treatment." Small Pete unlocked the door. He stepped inside the threshold blocking the doorway. _If this even works, let it work now_, Prescott hoped. He pressed the red button on his glove. The fist extended with enough force to knock Small Pete to the ground. Prescott quickly shed the glove and flew out the open doorway. He avoided the Sweeper's attempts to sweep him back into his cell, and hit him with Thinner. Prescott flew down the hall, Seers blared as he flew by. "Prescott!" The Mad Doctor yelled as Prescott flew by. He stopped in his tracks. "Prescott, take me with you. I know the quickest way out of here." The Mad Doctor said through the bars.

"Why should I help you? You made me look like a villain, when I trusted you to get me noticed. You promised me that my machine would be unstoppable if I built you your TV. How can I trust you now?" Prescott fluttered and folded his arms.

"You have no reason to. But I _do_ know the way out. And if you take me with you, I will tell all of Wasteland the truth about what I did to you. I promise." The Mad Doctor pleaded.

"Why save my reputation and ruin ours even more?" Prescott asked.

"That's what heroes should do." Prescott took a breath and told the Mad Doctor to stand back. Prescott hit the bars with his hidden wrench. The bars eventually fell away. "Quickly. The Blotlings will not be distracted by my glove for much longer." Prescott looked back to his cell. The glove was still punching Blotlings but Prescott knew it would soon run out of power.

The Mad Doctor climbed out of the bar-less window. "This way." He said turning down the hall. Prescott followed, hoping that the Mad Doctor could be considered for a hero.

**Ventureland**

Mickey tenderly picked up Oswald and carried him to Daisy's house. Daisy ran ahead to prepare a place for the rabbit. Smee followed keeping stray pirates and toons away. Daisy held the door open ", put him on the couch there." Mickey entered and walked over to the sheet covered couch. He set him down gently. Oswald gave a little moan. Daisy rushed forward with a room first aid kit. She pulled out a small container. "Its Paint, we need to apply it to the welts." She poured some Paint on a clean cloth and pressed it to one of the welts on Oswald's shoulder. Steam hissed as Paint came in contact with Thinner. Daisy removed the cloth. The Paint was gone. The welt was clean but still swelled. "Here," Daisy handed Mickey the cloth, "I am going to get another. Keep cleaning the welts." Mickey copied what Daisy had done. He cleaned three more welts when Oswald spoke. "Mickey? Where are we?" He asked weakly.

"Ventureland. We ruined Damian Salt's date when we came up. "Mickey said. Oswald smiled slightly.

"Tensia?"

"I don't know. Hopefully they got out safely." Mickey pictured them running away from Minnie, his sweet Minnie that no one would run from. Mickey was going to kill Prescott the next time he saw him. "It's okay Ozzie; Daisy is helping me take care of you. When you are well enough we will find Ortensia and Gus." Mickey watched as Oswald took a breath and closed his eyes. Daisy returned and together they fixed up the lucky rabbit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Mean Street**

Gus fluttered behind a raging Ortensia. She pushed open the doors of Town Hall and rushed pass Pete ignoring his yelling. "You can't go in there!" They stopped in front of the cell holding Minnie. She was curled up in the corner, shivering slightly. Her red polka dot dress was muddy and tattered.

"Minnie." Ortensia said quietly. The mouse stirred and looked up. At first her eyes were brown so heartwarming and kind, then she blinked. Her eyes were Thinner green again. Minnie turned away from the sensitive cat.

Gus put his gloved hand on Ortensia's shoulder. "Let's get her out." He pulled out his trusty wrench and started to tinker with the lock. "It's reinforced with toon. We need Thinner to unlock it all the way." Gus kept working on the lock while Ortensia went to locate a bucket of Thinner.

**Ventureland**

Mickey and Daisy cleaned the last of the Thinner welts. Oswald was already looking better. "He needs some rest." Daisy said as she started to pack the kit away. They left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Is it true? About the hearts?" She asked as Mickey sat in the breakfast nook.

"What about the hearts?" Mickey said looking at the animatronic.

"That forgotten toons can earn their hearts. A Gremlin came through mumbling about theories as he worked." Mickey looked away from Daisy. _This _Daisy never had a heart, never appeared in the toon world like _real _Daisy. Are both Daisies real?

"I don't know. Oswald, he is a special case, I would have never thought that he would be the toon to earn a heart. When I met him, he was mean, coarse and unrefined. Now he would give his life to anyone of you toons. He has been through so much, and not even thanked once." Mickey looked at his hands. Was it _his _fault? Had he never been thought up, only a sketch, would Oswald be in his place? The most recognized toon in the world.

"I would give up my fame to make him happy." Mickey said.

Oswald could not believe what he had just heard Mickey say. Oswald limped silently to the couch. He had regained consciousness and followed Mickey's and Daisy's voices. But Mickey would give up being a hero, just for his happiness. Oswald thought of the long months after Ortensia went inert. He blamed Mickey for everything. His loss in fame, his father, his misery. He blamed Mickey. Mickey did accidentally cause the Thinner Disaster, but Oswald had forgiven him for that. Together they saved Wasteland, and they will save it again.

The voices quieted in the kitchen. "We should go check on him." Mickey said. Oswald listened as Mickey's yellow shoes and Daisy's metallic feet walked to the living room. Oswald remained seated on the couch.

Daisy entered the room and put a hand to her metal bodice. Oswald sat there, one floppy ear up, the other hanging by his face. Mickey walked in behind her. He looked at Oswald and rushed to him. Mickey put his arms around His brother. Oswald winced, "Careful, I am not so lucky at the moment." Mickey gave a little chuckle. He sat right next to Oswald.

"Would you actually give up your fame for me?" Oswald asked.

"You heard that?" Mickey scratched the back of his head. "Yes I would. I would give up my fame for you. You deserve it. It was you who pressed the button to set off the fireworks to defeat the Blot. You're the one who saw the good in the Mad Doctor and made him a toon again. It has all been you. Yet I am the one who the toons look up to. Oswald you are my brother and once you earn your heart, I will step aside and let the toon world love you. Together we will be the most recognized toons in the world."

**Mean Street**

Ortensia entered the Emporium. "Hello Ortensia," Casey said, "What are you looking for today?"

"I need a small bucket of Thinner; do you think you have one?" She replied. Casey caressed his chin. A light bulb appeared over his head and he ducked behind the counter. Ortensia bounced nervously. Random things flew out along with "no's" from Casey; a rubber duck, a spare pin back, a tuba.

"Ah Ha! Found one." Casey popped back up. Ortensia stopped her bouncing.

"How much?" she asked pulling out her E-tickets.

"For such a lovely toon, I'll make you a deal. Ten E-tickets." Casey handed her the Thinner and she put ten tickets on the counter.

Gus had gotten through the regular lock and was only waiting on Ortensia. One the cat had left Minnie faced him and watched him with curiosity. Gus noticed that the green of her eyes was not as bright. Hopefully this wretched spell was wearing off. If it did wear off.

Ortensia rushed in. Pete had given up on keeping them out. Maybe he wasn't in league with Petetronic. She handed Gus the Thinner and watched as he worked. Gremlins had always intrigued her. The way they happily fluttered about fixing things just made everyone happy. Well almost all of the Gremlins made toons happy. At the moment it was Prescott's fault that Minnie was like this.

Gus poured Thinner on the lock. "Finally." He opened the door. Minnie did not move. Ortensia entered and kneeled to her level.

"Minnie, we are here to help. We will not hurt you." Ortensia extended her hand. Minnie looked at the sweet cat's face and back to her hand. She took Ortensia's hand. Together they stood. Ortensia resisted the urge to hug her but they had to get out.

Gus fluttered in front while Ortensia guided Minnie, who was holding her hand tightly. As they approached the door Pete stepped in their way. "I said you can't take that out there. She would cause a panic among the toons." He said.

"So, those wouldn't panic a toon?" Gus said pointing at the two Sweepers appearing behind Pete. Pete shrugged. He pointed at the Gremlin, "Get them."

Gus, Ortensia, and Minnie ran back towards the cells.

"Gus, how are we getting out of here? It's a dead end." Ortensia asked. Gus looked about.

"Minnie's cell." He said. Ortensia gave him a confused look. Gus fluttered up to the ceiling. A trapdoor opened at the first hit of the wrench.

"It's painted in above. Hand me the rest of the Thinner." Ortensia tossed the bucket to him, careful not to spill it. She put Minnie behind her and watched the door. The sounds of the Sweepers were getting closer.

Gus grunted and threw the Thinner at the painted toon. It was just enough to get rid of it. He fluttered down and picked up Minnie, who snarled at the sudden touch. Gus grabbed Ortensia's arms just in time to see the Sweepers enter the cell.

Ortensia grabbed Minnie's hand and jumped to the train platform. Gus quickly got tickets and they all hopped on the train to Ostown.


	10. Chapter 10

**I love writing this story and I hate not updating. But it all depends on school work and sports. I will keep working on this story. Enjoy!**

**Autotopia**

Prescott and the Mad Doctor climbed over the police walls erected to block the tunnel entrance.

"Autotopia. They fixed it up." The Mad Doctor walked about looking at all the newly painted toon.

"After _you_ ruined it. I was head of the technology team to bring this place back to its former glory." Prescott looked around. It was unusually silent. No cars were racing around the track. No cheers of victory. "This way." He said leading the Mad Doctor to the projector.

**Ventureland**

Oswald and Mickey bid Daisy goodbye and headed off to the projector. "You sure you're feeling better, Oswald?" Mickey asked. The rabbit still limped a little but his shiny black coat was shinier then before.

"Mickey, I will be so much better once I see Ortensia. She should either be on Mean Street or in Ostown." They walked up to the projector and jumped in.

They landed on Mean Street just in time to land on Pete. "Urg, get off!" He said. The Mouse and the rabbit hopped off. Mickey reached to help Pete up. Oswald tapped his shoulder and pointed down the street. Blotlings ran rampant. Toons barricaded themselves inside the shops. Mickey looked down at Pete. "Is this your doing?" He asked the cat.

"I have just gotten ore acquainted with our enemies. They were helping me track down our prisoner and her accomplices."

"_You, _let _THEM_ on Mean Street!" Oswald raged. He puffed up his chest and his face went red. He started to charge at Pete.

"They are necessary to catch the mouse, who the old gremlin and Ortensia stole." Mickey looked at Oswald, then Pete, then at the Blotlings.

"Oswald, stay and watch him. I'll take care of the Blotlings." Mickey pulled out his paintbrush and ran towards the center of Mean Street. He sprayed one spatter with paint and hit another with the brush. He finished painting the first Spatter; it spun in the air and gave a little salute. Mickey painted most of the Blotlings, until the paint ran out. He hit the nearest light post, making it dance, and a bucket of paint flew out. Mickey caught it and pointed the brush at the last two spatters. His 'friendly' spatters had already turned the remainders into piles of thinner. Mickey took a breath and walked back to Oswald. "Where did you get access to Blotlings?" He asked Pete. Oswald had Pete sitting up and his remote pointed at him.

"Not gonna tell you. You'll find out sooner or later." Pete answered.

"Oh, we already know. I have scars to prove it." Oswald said. His thumb inching closer to the button of the remote.

The people of Mean Street can out of the shops. Few went over and pat the 'friendly' Blotlings on the head. Horace Horsecollar galloped over to the two heroes. "You guys alright?" He asked, watching Oswald inch closer to shocking Pete.

"There is a strong chance that Pete, here, is in league with Petetronic and the others in bringing terror to Wasteland and the Toon world again." Mickey said. "Can you take him and put him in a secure cell of town hall. I know some of them have trapdoors out." Oswald put his remote away and watched as Horace led him away.

"Where do you think they went?" Oswald asked.

"A place where they could help Minnie." Mickey looked to the Ostown projector and Oswald nodded. Together they jumped into the picture.

**Tomorrow City**

Prescott and the Mad Doctor tumbled out of the projector. "Why didn't we end up in my attic lair? That was where the projectors connected."

"We changed it. It is easier on toons and Madame Leota. It allows daily access to Autotopia and prevents the nightmares that come from Lonesome Manor." Prescott said. "As soon as we get to Mean Street you will be out of my horns and I can go back to the useless gag factory." Prescott fluttered away sadly. The Mad Doctor Mad a confused look and followed after the gremlin.

They passed the rocket used to get up to the blot. The Mad Doctor shuddered. "_How could I have been so selfish to think that controlling the Blot would make me powerful?"_ He thought.

Prescott flew out of the exit to The People Mover. Toons of all ages were enjoying the newly renovated rides. Prescott looked back and saw the Mad Doctor slowly following. "Come on! I could just leave you here." Prescott folded his arms remembering to make another glove.

"Why don't you." The Mad Doctor said. He took a breath. "I'll take the blame, for everything; your turning, and the new machine. Prescott, you are a talented gremlin, and you can create more than just gags. Look at the glove you created to get us out of there." The Mad Doctor waved his arm behind him. Prescott's hardened look softened.

"Let's get to Mean Street." The gremlin said. Even when toons avoided them or pulled children the other way, Prescott felt proud to be walking next to the Mad Doctor. They made it to the projector without any complications.

**Ostown**

Gus and Ortensia barricaded themselves and Minnie is Ortensia's pink House.

"There has to be an easier way to do this." Gus said. Ortensia coaxed Minnie into a metal wash bin and was in the process of pouring a bucket of paint on the mouse's head.

"Why do you have so much paint anyway?" The gremlin asked admiring her stash.

"For emergencies. Who knows who will be the next toon to go inert? Or who will raise the Blot again?" She said. Minnie sat still and stared at the paint that gathered in the bottom of the tub. She reached with a gloved hand and ran her finger through the paint. She made a circle with two smaller circles attached. "Mickey." She whispered.

Ortensia started to pour another bucket of paint when Minnie stared to stir. "Mickey." She said louder. Memories flooded her. A musical donkey and a steamboat of music. A princess waiting for brave musketeers. Ice cream at the parlor on Main Street. A peaceful ride on Autotopia, until they got separated. "Mickey!" Minnie yelled scaring the wrench out of Gus's hand. "Oh. What have I done? What did I do?" she started to cry. Ortensia set down the bucket and hugged her over the wall of the bin.

"Minnie, you didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault." Ortensia said sweetly. Minnie put her arms around Ortensia and did not let go. Gus picked up his wrench and finally took a well needed breath. A knock on the door startled him again. He huffed and fluttered to the door. "Who is it?" he called. He didn't want anyone trying to take Minnie back.

"It's Oswald, Gus. Please let us in." a muffled voice answered. Gus unlocked the door and slightly opened it. Oswald gave him a little smile and a wave. Gus then threw open the door and let them in.

"Where is she? I heard that you have her." Mickey said finally getting in the door. Gus pointed towards the kitchen. Mickey rushed in. Minnie and Ortensia turned suddenly. Ortensia squealed and ran to Oswald. Minnie looked at Mickey, slowly let out the breath she was holding, and ran to Mickey. _"He is here! And he is not angry with Me." _she thought. Mickey held her tightly and tears started to fall. Minnie started to sob into his shoulder. They did not loosen their hold of each other, and nobody stopped them.


End file.
